Forever isn't so long
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: HarryxDraco Minor slash, not very much. In memory of Jacob Trannel. Character Death. Kind of fluf, I guess, in way. Yeah, I suck at this summery, so yeah, please read. Tell me what you think please. Rated for death.


I don't own anything, wish I did, maybe, but I don't, so yea…

**In loving memory of Jacob "Jake" Trannel**

**October 22, 1993-December 16, 2008**

**We'll never forget you!**

You left, the morning of the final battle, leaving me alone in our room, telling me you'd be back. 'I love you,' you said, 'I'll be back soon,' I kissed you and let you walk out of our room. I didn't doubt you; I believed in you, I knew you could defeat him, that you would come back to me.

I was locked in our room by you; no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to get out, so I sat at the window, watching the final battle. It took a while, Voldemort didn't show up until three hours into the fighting, and you waited for him. Taking out as many death eaters as you could as you waited, you were covered well, and didn't get hit.

When he final showed up, it happened in the Forbidden Forest, and you went, looking up at our window as you passed the room on the way. I waited for you, I don't know how long, but I stood at the window, watching the place where you entered the forest, and then I felt it. The ground shook, and I could hear the screams, I didn't know from which side. I wanted to call for you, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to, but then I heard it.

From down below I heard someone shout, "He did it! Harry Potter did it! He defeated Voldemort!"

I collapsed to the chair, my legs no longer able to hold my weight, and then I saw you; you were carried by the people you saved. You were looking right at me, and that's when I knew, I knew you were okay, that we and everyone else would be okay.

I heard the door unlock; I turned around, running out of the room, towards you, towards our love. I met you in the Entrance Hall; I ran into your arms, arms that where open, waiting for me, waiting to be filled with our love.

We kissed, I couldn't let go of you, I needed to be near you. We walked over to Madame Pomfrey; you never let me out of your arms. She said you were okay, that everything checked out, that you didn't appear to have any damage, and I smiled at you, because I thought that everything was going to be okay, that we would forget about Voldemort and the world, just for now, just be Harry and Draco. But it didn't work out that way, because you're Harry bloody Potter, and your parents must have done something to make the fates mad.

We celebrated, all day long, never leaving each other's sights. And when the celebrations final came to an end, early in the morning of the next day, you pulled me aside. You looked me in the eyes, your beautiful emerald eyes, shining with happiness and love, you kissed me. Told me you loved, that you wanted to be with me forever, that you would never leave me; that you would make sure that I was always happy, that I was never alone, never had a reason to cry; you asked me to marry you. I said yes, why wouldn't I? I loved you, and you loved me and that was all I needed to know, everything else you said wasn't important anymore, as long you were by my side, I would be happy, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't need anyone else in my life to make it complete.

We kissed, you told me I was beautiful, that your life had become complete, and I nodded because that was how I felt too. We kissed some more, and then you lead me to bed, to our room. You treated me like a king, taking nothing in return, and when you pulled me into the bed, into your arms, I was complete. Nothing mattered anymore, because I was in your arms, and you loved, and we were to be married.

I fell asleep in your arms, floating on air.

I woke the next morning, and smiled. The sun streamed in through the window, casting an angelic light on you. I reached up and kissed you softly, not wanting to wake you. I lay back down on your chest, thinking about our life.

That's when I noticed it. You weren't breathing. Your chest was still. I panic, climbing out of your arms, calling for help. My hand reached out, over your mouth, and I felt nothing, you weren't breathing.

I scream for help, I don't know how long it took for someone to arrive, but to me, it felt like forever. Tears streamed down my face, and I'm pulled of your dead body by Snape. I cry and scream, "You promised me forever, you promised not to be cry, you promised to never leave me,"

I curl into a ball, my sobs carrying throughout the room.

You died. Leaving me alone. Empty. I feel so empty. You said you would never leave, and you did. I loved you. So much that it hurt. You were more than the Boy-Who-Lived, the Savior of the wizarding world. You were Harry. The love of my life. The one I would do anything for, just to see your smile, or your beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with happiness or love. You promised me the world if I wanted, taking nothing in return. You died three days ago, and your funeral today. I don't know if I can go, see you lying there lifeless, because that's not you; you were filled with love and happiness, and everyone looked up to you. You were never still, or angered easily, you were young, and lovable, and nobody hated you, even me when we fought. You didn't deserve to die; you were to young, to full of life.

When you died, I died with you. I'm a empty cold shell now, without your love to brighten me, to brighten my world and the worlds around you. When you died, some of light left this world with you. You were healthy, no injuries, and you were supposed to me fine. But you were Harry bloody Potter, and your parents must have done something to anger the fates, because you never got any peace. After the battle, you were supposed to become Harry. Just Harry. But now it just me. Just Draco. And the day I can't remember our love, or your face, it the day I truly die, because you were my everything.

**Rest in Peace**

**Jacob James Trannel**

**October 22, 1993**

**-**

**December 16, 2008**

**We will never forget you Jake!**


End file.
